klope
by RDocinho
Summary: Klaus e Hope sempre foram muito ligados, pai e filha que se amam mais que tudo no mundo, o que acontece quando um grande amor entre pai e filha se torna mais do que apenas fraternal?


**KLAUS**

•• Era uma noite quente em Nova Orleans, estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da janela lendo um livro, o quarto estava abafado, o ar condicionado estava quebrado, suspirei em contestação ao calor, fechei o livro e me levantei, comecei a caminhar com o livro na mão em direção à porta, girei a maçaneta redonda de um modelo muito antigo, saí do quarto e caminhei em passos normais pelo corredor na direção da escada, comecei a descer passo a passo olhando pra sala que estava logo abaixo.

•• Hope estava dormindo no sofá, somente quando cheguei à ponta da escada que pude perceber o jeito como ela estava deitada, um pequeno vestido em um tom de rosa claro que contrastava perfeitamente no tom da sua pele, ela estava de bruços, o vestido era curto deixava suas pernas à mostra, a barra contornada perfeitamente a fronteira entre suas pernas e sua bunda, que mesmo pequena era bem arredondada e firme.

•• Estava parado atras do sofá pegando um pouco de whisky, afastei aqueles pensamentos da minha mente desviando o olhar, era minha filha deitada ali, por mais linda que fosse era loucura imaginar qualquer tipo de aproximação com segundas intenções.

•• Me direcionei até a poltrona ao lado do sofá e me sentei, apoiei o copo com a bebida na mesinha ao lado e abri meu livro novamente, por alguns segundos apenas mantive meu olhar sobre o livro sem enxergar nenhuma letra, não estava conseguindo me concentrar na leitura, tentava manter meu olhar no livro mas de vez em quanto meus olhos passavam pelo sofá ao lado.

•• Percebi ela se mover aos poucos, estava acordando, voltei meu olhar para o livro até que ouvi ela falar com sua voz doce e suave.

 **HOPE**

•• As poucos fui despertando de um sonho estranho, olhei a poltrona e vi meu pai sentado lendo um livro, "como é lindo o meu galã" pensei cmg mesma e sorri do meu pensamento. Fui me virando devagar olhando pra ele, o mesmo parecia desconfortável com alguma coisa, me sentei no sofá e fixei meu olhar nele

 _ **\- Oi pai!**_

•• Falei de forma suave e inocente com um sorriso nos lábios, vi o mesmo retribuir o meu sorriso e me responder com um "Oi princesa" adorava quando ele me chamava assim, me sentia única, e eu adorava me sentir única na vida dele.

•• Me levantei do sofá ajeitando meu vestido e me sentei novamente cruzando as pernas, olhei o livro que ainda estava nas mãos dele e tentei ver o título virando um pouco minha cabeça, ele percebeu, virou o livro pra mim e começou a explicar a história, prestei atenção na forma como sua boca se movia ao falar, nunca havia percebido como a boca dele era bem delineada e de um tom rosa meio alaranjado, era tão linda, mordi meu lábio discretamente ao imaginar aquelas coisas, sorri ao perceber que o mesmo terminou de falar, não havia prestado atenção em nenhuma palavra

 _ **-Legal pai, depois vou querer ler**_

•• Olhei pra ele por mais um momento e desviei o olhar ao começar a falar as próximas palavras

 _ **-Am... Pai? Eu queria conversar uma coisa com você**_

•• Vi ele me olhar prestando atenção

 _ **-É que... eu tô namorando**_

•• Fiz uma pausa pra observar a reação dele e sorri com sua falta de palavras

 _ **-Bom, a questão é que, ele quer... ele quer levar o relacionamento pra outro nível**_

•• Ele não estava nem um pouco confortável com aquela conversa e isso era perceptível

 _ **-Poderia conversar com a mamãe mas, quero uma opinião masculina. Pai, acha que eu devo?**_

 **KLAUS**

•• Prestava atenção nas palavras dela, não consegui falar muito, não esperava que ela quisesse falar daquele tipo de assunto logo comigo, minha resposta era óbvia.

 _ **\- Não!**_

Falei com firmeza, ao mesmo tempo tinha a consciência de aquela era uma conversa madura, minha filha não era mais uma criança há muito tempo, já estava com 18 anos, por mais que eu quisesse que ela demorasse o maior tempo possível pra começar a ter relações sexuais, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer a qualquer momento, ela até que tinha esperado bastante

 _ **\- Quero dizer, se não está segura do que quer, melhor não**_

•• Disfarcei bem minhas palavras, vi o sorriso dela em concordância ao que eu disse, queria tanto que aquele namorado não existisse, não queria que minha princesinha fosse deflorada por qualquer um, de qualquer jeito, ela merecia alguém que a tratasse como uma verdadeira princesa

 **HOPE**

•• Sentia vontade de rir vendo as caras que ele fazia, meu pai sempre foi muito ciumento, acendi com a cabeça em concordância ao que ele havia acabado de dizer.

 _ **\- Bom, o que eu sei é que eu quero que minha primeira vez seja com alguém experiente, que me conheça bem e que eu ame de verdade**_

•• Olhava no fundo dos olhos dele ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, foi aí que notei que a pessoa que eu descrevi estava bem na minha frente, "que loucura Hope" foi o que pensei na hora, mas, era a pura verdade, desde que meu pai passou a conviver comigo constantemente, tenho observado o jeito dele, a forma como trata as mulheres com quem sai, ele tinha um jeito carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo, mau, eu adorava aquele mistério em seu olhar que nunca me deixava saber o que estava pensando.

•• Mordi o labio e por um momento deixei de lado todas convenções, jamais conseguiria nada na minha vida se não tentasse, por mais louco que fosse, me levantei do sofá e me aproximei dele

 _ **\- Ah Papai! A verdade é que...**_

•• Enquanto falava me sentei de lado no colo dele vendo sua expressão mudar, percebi o coração dele acelerar, passei um dos braços atrás do seu pescoço e sorri dando continuidade à frase

 _ **\- ...eu queria muito, muito mesmo que o primeiro homem da minha vida fosse você**_

•• Usei meu tom inocente e provocante pra falar, deixei um sorriso malicioso aparecer em meus lábios, levei a minha mão até a mão dele e deslizei a mesma por uma de minhas pernas subindo devagar.

 **KLAUS**

Minha mente já estava virando do avesso, olhei hipnotizado pra ela enquanto sentava no meu colo, ao ouvir aquelas palavras meu coração acelerou, ela só poderia estar brincando comigo, percebi que não estava quando pegou minha mão e levou por sua perna, tinha vontade de apertar aquela pele macia, "meu Deus ela é minha filha, o que é isso que tô sentindo?"

 _ **-Hope... isso é loucura filha**_

••Foi só o que consegui falar, minhas palavras negavam mas meu olhar deixava bem claro que eu já estava até imaginando como seria aquilo.

•• Percebi ela retirar a mão da minha e se levantar do meu colo, mas apenas pra se ajeitar, puxou o vestido pra cima de forma que eu consegui ver um pedaço da sua calsinha e se sentou de frente pra mim colocando uma perna de cada lado, toquei suavemente suas pernas sentindo por mais um momento sua pele macia, olhei nos seus olhos um pouco desacreditado com aquela situação, mas eu amava tanto a minha menina que queria mesmo que eu fosse o primeiro homem dela.

 **HOPE**

•• Me vi sentada no colo dele, sabia que era loucura mas eu queria tanto aquilo, pelo olhar que ele lançava pra mim, ele também queria e muito, olhei as mãos dele em minhas pernas e sorri, direcionei minhas mãos até as mãos dele, uma em cada uma e comecei a deslizar lentamente pra cima, conduzi as mãos dele por baixo do meu vestido fazendo uma trilha por minha cintura até chegar aos meus seios, que por sinal estavam sem o sutiã, conforme subiamos as mãos meu vestido subia também deixando meu corpo à mostra, senti as mãos dele massageando meus seios com delicadeza, era uma sensação tão gostosa

•• Não esperava que o mesmo tomasse a atitude que tomou na sequência, seus lábios molhados e quentes se aproximaram dos meus seios, sua língua contornava um dos meus mamilos e sem prévio aviso ele começou a sugar como se quisesse engolir, fechei meus olhos por um momento suspirando com o prazer que já começava a tomar conta de mim, ele repetia os movimentos nos dois seios alternadamente, seus dentes tocavam delicadamente meus mamilos dando mordidas leves que me causavam arrepios, eu queria ele mais do que tudo.

 _ **\- Me leva pro quarto papai...**_

•• Minha voz saiu cheia de desejo, abri os olhos e sorri olhando pra ele, mordi o lábio inferior e me aproximei da linda boquinha dele iniciando um beijo quente porem lento, aquilo estava muito intenso, e eu estava adorando.

 **KLAUS**

•• Os seios dela eram como seda, sua pele tão macia que parecia que ia derreter na minha lingua, eram firmes e deslizava na minha boca, ouvi o pedido dela e olhei em seus olhos, vi aquele sorrisinho safado estampado em seu rosto me pedindo mais, não ia resistir, senti seus lábios se aproximarem dos meus, uma boquinha tão pequena com um beijo tão intenso.

•• Na mesma posição que estávamos só me levantei com ela agarrada ao meu corpo e a levei escada a cima me direcionando ao quarto dela, ao adentrar ao mesmo coloquei ela no chão e fui fechando a porta atrás de mim deixando meus olhos fixados no corpo dela enquanto a mesma tirava o vestido de uma vez ficando só com a pequena calcinha de renda preta.

•• Tranquei a porta e me aproximei dela, minhas mãos deslizaram delicadamente por sua cintura, mantinha um olhar sério sobre ela, selei nossos labios com um beijo enquanto a direcionava lentamente de costas até a cama e lá ela se deitou.

•• Por um momento olhei aquele corpinho à minha disposição, tirei minha camisa e me incline sobre ela voltando a chupar seus seios, sem muita delonga desci meus lábios por sua barriga deixando uma trilha de beijos por onde passava, meus lábios se aproximaram da sua calsinha,não interrompi os beijos, por cima do tecido já dava pra perceber o quanto estava molhada, coloquei as duas mãos nas laterais da calsinha e a retirei lentamente olhando, ansioso pra ver sua bucetinha.

•• Retirei a calsinha e lá estava ela, era clara, estava lisinha, ela realmente havia se preparado para aquele momento, ao abrir suas pernas pude ver o interior rosado e suculento que chamava muito a minha atenção, estava louco pra sentir o gosto dela na minha boca.

•• Lentamente passei minha língua por toda a extensão começando embaixo até em cima, contornei seu clitóris fazendo movimentos circulares com minha língua já previamente umedecida, minhas mãos estavam segurando firme suas pernas enquanto minha língua ia e vinha por toda sua intimidade, passei minha língua lentamente pela entrada e deixei a pontinha deslizar pra dentro, ela estava tão molhada que escorria.

 **HOPE**

•• Eu nunca tinha sentido uma sensação tão boa na minha vida, eu não conseguia conter os gemidos que escaparam da minha boca, até tentava reprimir alguns mas era muito difícil, ele sabia exatamente onde colocar a língua, uma de minhas mãos puxava os cabelos dele, ele realmente era o "meu galã" o homem da minha vida.

 _ **\- Ah! Papai, me ensina a chupar**_

•• Minha voz era uma mistura de inocência e perversão, olhei pra baixo e vi ele direcionar o olhar pra mim, aquele olhar serio de homem mau que me deixava mais excitada ainda.

•• Levei minha mão até meu clitóris e fiquei me masturbando enquanto olhava ele tirar a calça, quando ele tirou a box preta que vestia pude ver seu pau já ereto, me ergui na cama com um olhar de espanto, o tamanho do seu membro me deixou boquiaberta, literalmente.

 _ **-Minha nossa! Preto realmente disfarça**_

•• Dei um sorriso após a frase que se referia a box que ele acabara de tirar que não deixava perceber o tamanho do seu membro avantajado. Devagar fui deslizando pra ponta da cama sem tirar os olhos daquela "Klausconda".

•• Minha mão ficou até pequena ao toca-lo, levantei o olhar pra ver o rosto dele, ia fazendo movimentos com as mãos conforme ele mandava, ele estava me ensinando passo a passo mas eu estava louca pra sentir o gosto dele, entao, antes que o mesmo pedisse comecei a passar minha língua pela cabecinha rosada do seu pau, havia um líquido saindo dele e já pude sentir um pouco do seu gosto, sem mais delongas envolvi todo seu membro em minha boca, era tão grande que não entrava tudo, colocava e tirava dentro da minha boca, ele segurou meu cabelo e foi me conduzindo na velocidade que ele queria, voltei a direcionar meu olhar pra o rosto dele e percebi que já estava tomado pelo prazer, na vdd já havia percebido pelos gemidos dele, eu estava adorando fazer ele se sentir daquele jeito, me empenho mais nos movimentos com minha boca fazendo com que seu membro entrasse cada vez mais fundo como se fosse engolir, ao tirar ele da minha boca olhei seu rosto sem parar os movimentos com as mãos.

 _ **-Me fode papai!**_

 **KLAUS**

A boca dela no meu pau estava me levando a loucura, minha princesinha era muito espertinha, aprendeu rapidinho, estava quase me engolindo, estava adorando aquilo, ouvi o pedido que ela fez com aquela voz safadinha, olhei pra ela e sorri com um toque de malícia, passei a mão em seus cabelos e seu rostinho delicado.

 _ **\- vai ser um prazer filha**_

Falei quase sussurrando, vi ela se deitar na cama com as pernas abertas me convidando pra entrar, era realmente irresistível, me deitei entre as pernas dela e uni nossos labios a beijando com carinho, queria que ela se sentisse confortável, segurei meu membro com uma das mãos e posicionei na bucetinha pequena e rosada da minha princesa, fui empurrando delicadamente pra não machuca-la, era a primeira vez dela, eu precisava me controlar.

•• Fiquei de olhos abertos vendo as expressões faciais dela, isso era o q me diria se deveria parar ou continuar, no momento em que meu membro começou a entrar senti as unhas dela afunrem nas minhas costas, vi a mesma apertar os olhos com um gemido baixo, mas era um gemido de dor, parei um momento pra falar com ela.

 _ **-Tudo bem querida?**_

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça sem abrir os olhos, entao continuei, ela estava tão molhada que dava vontade de deslizar de uma vez pra dentro, sua bucetinha era tão apertada que meu membro entrava com um pouco de dificuldade, tentava ser o mais delicado possível, cada vez que empurrava sentia a pressão das unhas dela nas minhas costas, "minha menina virgenzinha", era o q passava na minha mente, naquele momento já não era mais, mas era minha, isso que importa.

 _ **-Entrou tudo princesinha**_

Sussurrei as palavras com desejo e comecei a fazer movimentos leves entrando e saindo da sua intimidade, eu já estava louco de tesão

 **HOPE**

•• Estava com minhas unhas enfiadas nas costas dele, seu pau era muito grande pro tamanho da minha pepekinha virgem, doía quando ele empurrava, tentei não reclamar muito, sabia que o melhor ainda estava por vir, ouvi ele dizer que entrou tudo e me surpreendi, "Como?" pensei eu, abri os olhos e olhei nos olhos dele sorrindo.

- _ **Sou sua menininha papai**_

•• Sussurrei com desejo sentindo seu pau se movimentar dentro de mim, a sensação estava começando a ficar boa, gostosa, aos poucos ficava mais confortável com aquela situação, gemia baixo no ouvido dele pra incentiva-lo.

- _ **Vai mais rápido paizinho**_

•• Nesse ponto eu já estava auxiliando os movimentos rebolando meu quadril, nem havia percebido, só fiz pq achei gostosinho, minha pepekinha estava escorrendo de tão molhada, eu gemia de tanto prazer q começava a sentir, agora sim me sentia uma mulher, meu macho alfa estava me tornando uma mulher de verdade

 **KLAUS**

•• Meus movimentos eram controlados, queria faze-la sentir o máximo de prazer, ouvi seu pedido e fui aumentando a velocidade da penetração de forma gradual, adorei ouvir a palavra "paizinho" ser pronunciada com desejo por ela, deixava escapar dos meus lábios alguns gemidos misturados com seu nome.

•• Segurei firme em sua cintura e ergui meu corpo a mantendo em meu colo, não removi meu membro da sua intimidade em nenhum momento, me deitei na cama deixando ela sentada em cima de mim.

 _ **-Quica no colinho do papai***_

••A visão do corpinho da minha princesinha era perfeita, deslizei as mãos por sua cintura apreciando sua pele deliciosa e macia, levei as mãos até seus seios e permaneci lá um tempinho massageando e sentindo ela quicar no meu colo. Ela pulava cada vez mais rápido, aparentemente já havia se acostumado com a sensação, estava até gemendo de prazer, tirei as mãos dos seus seios por que queria ver o balanço que eles faziam conforme ela quicava encaixada no meu pau, segurei firme suas pernas, a pele era tão delicada que meus dedos ficaram marcados em suas coxas.

•• A visão que eu estava tendo dos seus seios era maravilhosa, me dava vontade de engolir eles, ergui meu corpo me sentando na cama pra alcança-los, abocanhei um deles chupando com vontade, suguei tanto que até ficou marcado.

 **HOPE**

•• Não estava mais controlando os meus gemidos, quicava com intensidade sentindo as mãos grandes dele no meu corpo, não esperava que ele se erguesse daquele jeito, olhei o mesmo sugar meu mamilo de uma forma voraz e gemi alto.Sorri afastando ele do meu corpo e engatinhei de quatro na cama, posicionei minha intimidade perto do rosto dele e olhei pra ele por sobre o ombro

 _ **-Vem paizinho, me fode de quarto**_

•• Rebolei um pouco pra provocar, logo ele se posicionou de joelhos na cama e penetrou seu pau na minha pepekinha de novo, foi mais fácil entrar dessa vez, e eu nem senti dor, pelo contrário, foi delicioso sentir ele entrando. Ele não estava mais se controlando, agora ele me fodia de verdade, sem medo, sem dó, senti as mãos dele apertando minha bunda e empinei mais ainda, lançei meu cabelo pra trás erguendo minha cabeça com gemidos intensos.

- _ **Me bate papai, eu fui uma menina má... me bate!**_

•• O primeiro tapa foi dolorido, ouvi um estalo que fez o meu corpo tremer, fechei os olhos e mordi o lábio inferior deixando escapar apenas os gemidos, ao sentir o segundo tapa meu corpo se arrepiou, foi bom, minha bunda estava quente no local em que recebi os tapas, os intervalos entre um e outro eram coordenados, entao já esperava o terceiro, e lá veio ele, me dando mais prazer do que antes.

 _ **-Não para papai, me fode vai, me bate mais**_

 **KLAUS**

A visão dela de quarto me tirava do sério, sua bandinha estava vermelha dos tapas que eu dei, levei a mão até seu cabelo e me agarrei a ele, comecei a puxar enquanto mantinha os movimentos fodendo sua bucetinha sem dó, a outra mão eu levei até minha boca, humedeci meus dedos com saliva e levei um deles até seu cuzinho, não penetrei, só queria intensificar o prazer que ela estava sentindo, movimentava meu dedo em círculos tentando faze-la relaxar.

 _ **-se entrega ao prazer filha, sem medo, não segura**_

Estava totalmente concentrado em apresenta-la ao seu primeiro orgasmo, conforme aumentava a velocidade da penetração também aumentava a velocidade com que movia meu dedo em sua abertura anal, percebi que a mesma tremia, seu corpo estava fraco por causa da intensidade do prazer que ela sentia, os gemidos dela eram altos, quase gritos.

 _ **-Goza pro papai princesinha...**_

 **HOPE**

Era incrível sentir todo aquele prazer, aumentou ainda mais quando ele colocou o dedo no meu cuzinho, seguia segamente as instruções dele, aos poucos fui relaxando meu corpo, não era fácil, sentia como se algo fosse explodir dentro de mim, era uma delícia mas eu estava com um pouco de medo de deixar aquela bomba relógio explodir, já estava quase gritando de prazer, não aguentei mais segurar, meu corpo pedia por aquela explosão, ouvi ele pedir pra eu gozar, fechei os olhos soltando a respiração e me entregando aquela sensação maravilhosa que estava dentro de mim, deixei a bomba relógio explodir.

•• Meu corpo foi tomado por um orgasmo intenso, minha intimidade pulsava de um jeito incrível apertando o pau dele dentro de mim, senti um líquido escorrer por minhas pernas, o prazer era tão grande que meu corpo cedeu, caí na cama tremendo, ele gemia alto junto cmg, e quando eu deitei na cama senti um líquido quente cair sobre minha bunda, ele havia gozado também, sorri de satisfação, havia acabado de realizar um sonho, meu pai havia acabado de me fazer mulher, e eu tinha levado ele à loucura, eu estava realizada.

 **KLAUS**

•• Foi incrível ver ela daquele jeito sabendo que eu tinha proporcionado todo aquele prazer, eu me segurei de mais pra prolongar ao máximo o orgasmo dela, foi voraz e veio com tudo, ao perceber o corpo dela ceder vi que já não precisava mais segurar, retirei meu pau pulsando de dentro dela e gozei muito em sua bunda lambuzando ela inteirinha, aquele havia sido o momento mais delicioso que já tinha passado com minha menininha até hoje.

 _ **-Esse vai ser nosso segredinho princesinha**_

•• Falei com a respiração ofegante enquanto olhava o rostinho dela tomado por um sorriso de prazer. Aquele acabara de se tornar um dia que eu nunca esqueceria na minha vida.

 _ **_Fim.**_


End file.
